


A New Order

by BlackHawksChild



Series: A New Order [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: Anakin doesn't turn evil, Eventual Smut, F/M, Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones AU, What-if AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawksChild/pseuds/BlackHawksChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Anakin had left the Jedi Order before The Attack Of The Clones? What if he had been hired as a mercenary to keep Padmé safe instead of the Jedi but the Jedi had been asked to keep an eye on the Lost Chosen One?<br/>A/N: Since this will be an AU, characters will have some OC traits but, in essence, will remain like they are in the movies and cartoons. I hope you all enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blast From The Past

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

_There is unrest in the Galactic Senate. Several thousand solar systems have declared their intentions to leave the Republic._

_This separatist movement, under the leadership of the mysterious Count Dooku, has made it difficult for the limited number of Jedi Knights to maintain peace and order in the galaxy._

_Senator Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo, is returning to the Galactic Senate to vote on the critical issue of creating an ARMY OF THE REPUBLIC to assist the overwhelmed Jedi..._

* * *

 

Over the amber city planet of Coruscant, a single yellow Naboo Fighter flew ahead of a large Royal Cruiser and two more Fighters toward the planet. The sun glinted off the chrome hull of the Naboo spacecraft, as the four spacecrafts navigated their way between the buildings of the capital towards the landing platforms.

Two of the Naboo Fighters landed on one smaller platforms of the three-leaf-clover landing platform. The Royal Starship followed by landing on the central platform while the third Fighter landed on the remaining platform. A small group of dignitaries waits to welcome the Senator.

One of the fighter pilots jumped from the wing of his ship and removes his helmet. He made his way over to a woman pilot. "We made it," he started, smiling. "I guess I was wrong, there was no danger at all."

The ramp lowered and two Naboo guards, Senator Amidala, one of her hand maidens and another four guards descended the ramp. The dignitaries start to move forward. Just as Senator Amidala reached the foot of the ramp, a sudden blinding flash and explosion rang out. The dignitaries and pilots were hurled to the ground as the starship was destroyed.

Klaxons blared and alarms sounded. Captain Typho and the two escort pilots got up quickly and ran to where Senator Amidala lay dying. As the pilots moved, R2-D2 dropped down from the Naboo Fighter and moved toward the wreckage. The female escort pilot kneeled down by Senator Amidala and took off her helmet, revealing Senator Padme Amidala.

"Cordé," she whispered as she gathered up her decoy double in her arms. Cordé's eyes were still open, looking up at the Senator.

"Milady, I'm so sorry. I've failed you, Senator," she apologised with her last breath, dying in her friend's arms.

"No," Padmé exclaimed, tears obvious in her voice as she hugged the corpse of Cordé to her body. She slowly lowered Cordé to the ground. She stood up and looked around at the devastation, tears in her eyes. She stayed with Cordé's body as Captain Typho came over to them.

"Milady, you are still in danger," he informed her, trying to get her to move away from the danger.

Padmé slowly stood up, her eyes still locked on Cordé's corpse. "I should not have come back," she stated.

"This vote is very important. You did your duty, Cordé did hers. Now come," he requested but she didn't respond. "Senator Amilda, please!" he pleaded.

Without another word, Padmé turned and Captain Typho escorted her away from the danger.

R2 let out a small whimper before following them….

* * *

 

Chancellor Palpatine sat behind his desk with two red-clad royal guards on either side of the door. Yoda, Plot Koon, Ki-Ad-Mundi, and Mace Windu sat across from him, with Kit Fisto, Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee standing behind the other Jedi.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends," Palpatine informed them. " More and more star systems are joining the separatists."

"If they do break away –" Windu started but was interrupted by the Chancellor.

"I will not let this republic which has stood for a thousand years be split in two," Palpatine interrupted. "My negotiations will not fail."

"But if they do, you must realise there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers," Windu replied.

"Master Yoda," Palpatine started, looking at the old Jedi Grand Master. "Do you think it will really come to war?

Yoda closed his eyes and replied, "The Dark Side clouds everything. Impossible to see, the future is."

Suddenly, a hologram of an aide appears on the Chancellor's desk. "The loyalist committee has arrived, my Lord," Dar Wac informed the Chancellor in Huttese.

"Send them in," Palpatine replied.

They all stood as Senator Amidala, Captain Typho, Jar Jar, Mas Amedda, Dormé, Senator Bail Organa, Senator Horox Ryyder and Senator Orn Free Taa entered the office. Yoda and Mace Windu moved to greet the senators.

"Senator Amilda, your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. Seeing you alive, brings warm feeling to my heart," Yoda greeted the young senator.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Padmé replied before asking, "Do you have any idea who was behind this attack?"

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners, on the moons of Naboo," Mace Windu informed her as he joined Yoda and the loyalist committee.

"I think that Count Dooku is behind it," she replied, creating surprise in the room.

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer," Ki-Adi-Mundi replied first.

"You know, M'Lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi," Windu added. "He wouldn't assassinate anyone, it is not in his character."

"But for certain, Senator, in grave danger you are," Yoda stated.

"Master Jedi, might I suggest," Palpatine stated from where he stoop at the window, looking out onto the capital, "that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces."

Bail Organa stepped forward. "Do you think that's a wise decisions during these stressful times?

Padmé agreed. "Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe the..." she started but was interrupted.

"'The situation is that serious?'" he asked, interrupting the young senator. "No, but I do, Senator. I realise all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with... an old friend like... Master Kenobi..." he suggested.

"That's possible. He has just returned from a Border dispute on Ansion," Windu replied.

"Do it for me, M'Lady, please. The thought of losing you is unbearable," Palpatine pleaded.

Windu turned to Padmé. "I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, M'Lady. Unless you prefer your own Head of Security finding a more subtle option?" he offered. "Master Kenobi and his apprentice can be a back-up if you choose the latter option."

Padmé nodded. "Thank you, Master Windu."

* * *

 

A hooded male figure made its way through the crowded streets of Coruscant, dodging grifters and the like as he moved. He looked up at the HoloNews. He stopped as the news was broadcast of the explosion on one of the landing platforms. His blue eyes widened in horror. "Padmé," he whispered, watching for any sign of his childhood angel. The newscaster finally announced that the former Queen of Naboo was safe but there had been other fatalities. His commlink beeped, the young man immediately taking the device out to answer the call.

"Anakin, you've been hired for a new job. I'll brief you when you get back," Embo informed his partner.

Anakin nodded. "I'll see you in twenty," he replied, making his way into the shadow covered alleyway, hiding in plain sight….


	2. Old Friends

When Anakin walked into the headquarters he had set up in Coruscant, he found Embo without his hat. The other mercenary looked up and nodded at his partner. “What’s the job?” Anakin asked as he sat down at the desk.

“You know the Senator that was targeted this morning on the landing platforms this morning?” Embo asked, making Anakin raise an eyebrow.

“Yeah, what about her?” Anakin asked, cocking his head to the side, watching his partner carefully.

“Her Head of Security has requested to hire you as her bodyguard,” Embo replied, watching the former Jedi padawan carefully. “They want to have the least suspicious protection detail they can manage. The alternative is the Jedi.”

Anakin couldn’t help but snort. “And the Head of Security would rather hire mercenaries rather than the Jedi?” he asked, surprised.

“Less suspicious than having the Jedi. No one notices a mercenary unless the mercenary acts first,” Embo answered. “But Captain Typho asked for you specifically. You are, after all, the _Man With No Fear_ ,” he added drily.

Sometimes, Anakin wondered how his partner ever managed to do a job properly when he spoke as least possible as he could manage. And then when new job offers came in, he knew that exact reason. “When do I start?” he asked.

“As soon as possible,” the older mercenary replied. “Captain Typho is willing to paid whatever fee to keep the Senator safe.”

Anakin nodded. “Give me the address and I’ll be out of your hair,” he stated…

* * *

 

Anakin closed his eyes as the elevator carried him up the many floors of the building. He could sense the life forms inside the building, the ones outside, others in vehicles outside. He sighed and took a deep breath, blocking the life forms out, focusing on his breathing. One of the few things he still kept from his time as a Jedi was the meditation to calm his abilities in the Force.

The elevator stopped and opened as the apartments doors opened to reveal JarJar Binks exiting. Anakin stepped out and nodded at the Gungan. “Hello, JarJar,” the young man greeted with a small smile.

“Little Ani?” JarJar replied, surprise clearly written over his face. “Oh, it so good to see yousa again!” he exclaimed, hugging the young human hard.

“It’s good to see you again, JarJar,” Anakin replied, smiling as the Gungan pulled away. “I’m here to see Captain Typho,” he added.

“Are yousa the new security detail?” JarJar asked as he led him into the apartment.

“Yes, I am,” Anakin replied honestly as Captain Typho came out to greet them. “Captain Typho,” he greeted, nodding at the Captain. “Embo informed me of the details. Do you have any news on the attackers?”

“No, not yet anyways,” the Captain replied. “Senator Amidala shall be out momentarily to speak with you herself.”

Anakin nodded, looking around, taking in his surroundings while he waited for Padmé to emerge from wherever she was currently. When doors opened, he turned to see Padmé walk out with her entourage in tow.

“Senator Amilda, do you remember Little Ani?” Jar-Jar asked, making Padmé pause as she took in the former Jedi’s appearance.

“Anakin?” she asked, disbelief obvious in her voice.

“Hello, Padmé,” he answered before correcting himself, “Senator Amilda.”

“You’ve grown up,” she commented, coming closer. “You’re not the little boy I met on Tatooine.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “There is less than five years age difference between us,” he replied, tilting his head to the side with a grin. “You can’t really comment on me being a child.”

Padmé nodded her head in agreement before looking at Captain Typho. “You employed a former Jedi for my protection?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Anakin stifled a chuckle at her words while the Captain had the decency to look sheepish. “You did say to keep it low key,” he replied.

Padmé bit back a smirk before turning back to Anakin. “You have been informed that the Jedi Council wish to send a Jedi to check whether you are suitable?”

“I am aware of their request,” Anakin replied, remaining calm despite his distrust in the Order. “Have you any idea when they will send them?”

“We are to inform them of your arrival and they shall send one,” Captain Typho answered.

Anakin nodded. “I wish to go through your security plans, Captain, before the Jedi arrives. That way we can improve any holes before someone else points them out. Or the Jedi feel to test me.”

Captain Typho nodded before saluting the Senator and leading Anakin to the main security office in the other room.

Padmé cocked her head to the side slightly, assessing Anakin as he walked away: he had definitely grown up over the past ten years, no longer the aloof young nine-year-old boy who had saved her ship on Tatooine. And his eyes showed emotions of a person who had seen enough hardship for one life. This was a new hardened, scarred and experienced Anakin Skywalker walking away from her. She had yet to figure out whether or not the change was a good one or not…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does veer away from the movie on purpose. I hope you all enjoyed it :)


	3. Some Things Never Changed

"Master, I do not mean to be disrespectable or insensitive but why have we been assigned this mission? The senator is supposed to have already taken a new bodyguard," the young female padawan asked, looking up at her master.

"Senator Amidala is a valued member of the Senate who wants peace not war," the Jedi master responded, keeping his eyes on the doors. "Patience, my young padawan."

The padawan shuffled on her feet. "Yes, Master," she mumbled.

They soon arrived on the Senator's floor. Steeping out, they were greeted by Jar Jar. "Obi? Obi! Itsa so good seeing yousa again," the Gungan greeted, hugging his old friend.

"And you, Jar Jar," Obi-Wan replied, smiling. "This is my apprentice, Ahsoka Tano," he introduced.

"Please to meet yousa," Jar Jar said to Ahsoka. "Senator Amidala is waiting for yousa inside." He led them inside where Padmé was sitting speaking with Senator Bail Organa. She looked up as they entered. "Senator Amidala, Senator Organa; Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice, Ahsoka Tano, have arrived," he announced.

Padmé and Bail stood up to greet them. "Welcome, Jedi Master Kenobi, Tano," Padmé greeted. "The Council sent you," she stated rather than asked.

"We are simply here to assess your new bodyguard, milady. And here as back-up. We don't intend to impede on you," Obi-Wan informed her. "But yes, the Council did send us."

The two senators shared a look. "He's speaking with Captain Typho about improving some aspects of my security," Padmé informed the two Jedi. "He should be down shortly."

"Who brought him in?" Ahsoka asked, knowing it would be vital for the Council to know who hired the new addition.

"Captain Typho," Padmé answered just as the Captain and Anakin entered the room. "Captain, the Jedi Council have sent Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice, Ahsoka Tano, to inspect new security changes," she informed the newcomers.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan stated, disbelief in his voice. "What in the blazes are you doing here?"

"Obi-Wan," Anakin greeted calmly. "Captain Typho hired me as Senator Amidala's new bodyguard," he answered. "Are you going to try to control the way I work?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at his former mentor.

"No," Obi-Wan answered curtly. "We're here as back-up and to assess whether or not you could be trusted. The Jedi Council was not aware who Captain Typho had hired," he informed his former apprentice. "But you can be assured that the Council would not have encouraged the Captain to hire you," he added.

Anakin smirked but it didn't reach his eyes. "The Council are disappointed that I wasn't a mindless puppet like the rest of you, Kenobi. I follow my own code now," he informed the Jedi Master.

Padmé, like everyone else in the room, could see the rising tensions between the two men. Ever the diplomat, she stepped in to diffuse the situation before it could turn to physical violence. "I think Senator Organa and the Jedi would like to see the improvements to the security," she said to the Captain. "Can yourself and Jar Jar give them a tour, Captain?"

Captain Typho nodded. "Right away, milady," he replied. Turning to the others, he gestured for them to follow him, leaving Padmé alone with Anakin.

Anakin kept his breathing levelled until his former mentor was out of his sight. "I'm sorry, milady. That was not what you needed to see of me," he apologised.

Padmé shook her head. "We all have people we would rather not see again. You're only human, Ani," she replied, easily reverting to his old nickname.

Anakin smiled at his nickname. "Some of us are more human than others, milady. The rest of us have been damaged enough that there is more monster than human left," he informed her.

Padmé frowned. "You're still that little boy from Tatooine," she told him. "He's just hidden beneath the layers you've built around yourself," she commented, not for the first time noticing the darkness in his eyes.

Anakin smiled at her. "Are you always this good at reading people?" he asked, his body slowly relaxing now that he was alone with someone he knew he could trust somewhat.

Padmé returned his smile. "I'm a Senator, Ani. And a former Queen. Reading people is part of the job description," she replied, baiting his teasing.

"Padmé, you have not changed since the last time I saw you," he informed her, grinning. "You always try to solve a problem before it becomes too much," he commented.

Padmé smiled. "That's part of the job description too. Just not many politicians are interested in helping anyone but themselves," she replied.

"Much like the Jedi," Anakin answered, unable to keep the distain from his voice.

Padmé's frown returned. "What happened that made you leave?" she asked, watching him carefully.

Anakin's face darkened. "I couldn't help the people who needed to be help," he replied. "The Council were picking and choosing who was worth saving. I disagreed. And I left soon afterwards," he informed her.

"And Obi-Wan chose the side of the Council over you," she added, figuring out why he was so angry to see his former mentor. "I'm sorry that you weren't warned before he arrived, Ani."

Anakin shook his head. "That's not your fault, Padmé. You can't change the past. Nor can you run from it for long," he commented.

Padmé couldn't truly believe how much Anakin had changed over the ten years since she last saw him. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe the little slave boy she met on Tatooine wasn't buried beneath the layers of the man in front of her…

* * *

Anakin was mediating out on the balcony when he felt a presence at the entrance. "Don't you know better than to sneak up on someone who can kill you?" Anakin asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"Don't oversell yourself, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied. "You are not that powerful."

Anakin smirked. "You haven't seen me in three years, Kenobi. There's a lot I have learned since I rid myself of my puppet strings," he informed his former mentor, turning to face the older man. "I'm not a puppet anymore."

"The Jedi do what is best for the overall good, Anakin. We can't save everyone."

Anakin sneered darkly. "So letting innocent children die while the powerful and corrupt continue to rule the planet is for the common good?" he asked sarcastically. "I pity your new apprentice. Maybe she will learn the true nature of the Jedi someday – just as bad as the Sith," he sneered, his eyes flickering between yellow and blue.

"You turned to the Sith, Anakin, not me," Obi-Wan replied, noticing this former apprentice's eyes. "Yellow and red eyes, your darker robes. All notions of the Sith, Anakin," he added, gesturing to Anakin's clothing – an all-black variant of his Jedi robes. Anakin's robes lacked sleeves as well, replaced with dark tape around his hands and parts of his arms while gaining an attached hood. The former Jedi had also grown out his hair.

Anakin smirked. "I think the proper term is 'Dark Jedi', Kenobi. Using the Dark Side of the Force to serve my own purposes," he replied. "As the Chosen One, I have to embrace both Sides of the Force."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to argue before the two men sensed motion. Anakin's sensor beeped. The younger man immediately ran towards Padmé's room. The doors opened and Anakin used his two dark blue lightsabers to eliminate two Kouhuns. Padmé sat up in surprise. Obi-Wan caught sight of the droid outside the window at the same time as Anakin, the older man moving quicker than the younger man, jumping through the window and holding onto the droid as it pulled away.

"Stay with the Senator," Anakin ordered Ahsoka as she arrived into the room with Captain Typho and Sabé hot on her heels. He quickly ran down to the platform, jumping into a vehicle and pulling out to follow Obi-Wan. "Idiot," he cursed himself, as he chased after Obi-Wan and the droid.

He caught sight of the owner of the droid as he shot the droid. Anakin plunged to speeder down so he could catch Obi-Wan. "What took you so long?!" Obi-Wan shouted over the sound of the speeders around them.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't find a speeder that I really liked..." Anakin replied sarcastically.

"There he is," Obi-Wan interrupted, pointing at the Bounty Hunter's speeder.

"...with an open cockpit and the right speed capabilities," Anakin continued, chasing after the Bounty Hunter.

"If you had spent as much time practicing your saber techniques as you did your wit, you'd have rivalled Master Yoda as a swordsman," Obi-Wan told him.

"As I told you earlier, I have changed since the last time you saw me," Anakin quipped.

"We will see, my former apprentice," Obi-Wan replied.

They chased the Bounty Hunter through a power refinery. "Anakin! Watch out for those power couplings!" Obi-Wan shouted as they flew through said couplings, the speeder hit by large electrical bolts. "Oh, that was good…" he commented as they escaped the bolts.

The Bounty Hunter went up and down, through cross-traffic. The Bounty Hunter turned down and left into a traffic tunnel while Anakin pulled up and to the right.

"Where are you going?! He went down there, the other way!" Obi-Wan protested.

"If we keep this chase going, that creep's gonna end up deep fried. Personally, I'd very much like to find out who he is and who he's working for. My job is to protect the Senator and remove any threats towards her," Anakin answered.

"He went completely the other way! You've lost him!" Obi-Wan shouted as Anakin turned up a side street, zooming up several small passageways, then stops, hovering about fifty stories up. "Well, you lost him," he repeated.

"I'm deeply sorry," Anakin replied drily. He looked around front and back until he spotted something. He seemed to start counting to himself, ignoring Obi-Wan, as he watched something below approach. "Excuse me," he added, suddenly jumping out of the speeder.

Obi-Wan looked down and saw the Bounty Hunter's speeder about five stories below them cruising past. Anakin miraculously landed on top of the Bounty Hunter's speeder. The speeder wobbled under the impact. She looked up and realised what had happened. She took off, making Anakin slide to the back strut and almost slipped off, but he managed to hang on. He slowly worked his way back to the speeder's cockpit, just as she stopped suddenly. He flew forward to the left front fork. The Bounty Hunter shot at him with a laser pistol, one blast landing near Anakin's hand, breaking off a piece of the speeder as a result. Anakin jumped to the right fork of the speeder, where the Bounty Hunter couldn't reach him. He scrambled to the top, holding onto an air scoop.

Obi-Wan jumped into the driver's seat of his speeder and was deftly gaining on the rogue speeder. The two speeders dived through oncoming traffic and then through cross traffic. Finally, Anakin was able to get hold of one of his lightsaber and started to cut his way through the roof of the speeder. The Bounty Hunter took out her laser pistol and started firing at the mercenary, knocking his lightsaber out of his hand. Obi-Wan raced under the speeder and caught Anakin's weapon in the passenger's seat.

Anakin thrust his hand into the cockpit and, using the Force, pulled the gun out of the Bounty Hunter's hand. She grabbed his hand, and they struggled for the weapon. It went off, blowing a hole in the control panel of the speeder. The speeder careened wildly out of control. The Bounty Hunter struggled to pull the speeder out of its nose dive.

Just as the speeder is about to nose dive into the ground, the Bounty Hunter pulled it out, and it slid hard on the pavement in a shower of sparks sending Anakin flying into the street.

The Bounty Hunter clambered out of the crashed speeder and ran. Anakin picked himself up off the pavement and ran down the very crowded street.

Anakin barged into several citizens as he chased after the fleeing Bounty Hunter. He lost her in the crowd, then saw her again. Getting through the crowd was hard as the Bounty Hunter disappeared in through a door.

A nightclub sign was flashing over the door. Anakin was about to follow the Bounty Hunter when there was a sudden swirl of litter from down-thrusters. People started moving out of the way, and the open speeder landed in the street beside him. Obi-Wan climbed out and jogged over, holding out Anakin's lightsaber.

"You may need this," he informed him.

"No lecture?" Anakin asked, nodding his thanks.

"You're not a Jedi," Obi-Wan replied. They entered the club together. "Do you see him?" he asked as he looked around.

"I think he is a she," Anakin replied, surprising Obi-Wan. "And I think she's a changeling."

"Shit," Obi-Wan cursed under his breath. "I need a drink," he commented.

"Typical," Anakin muttered and began his own search for the Bounty Hunter.

Obi-Wan sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. A bar patron came up to him. "You wanna buy some death sticks?" he asked the Jedi.

"You don't want to sell me death sticks," Obi-Wan replied, executing a mind trick.

"I don't wanna sell you death sticks," the patron repeated.

"You want to go home and rethink your life," Obi-Wan added.

"I wanna go home and rethink my life," the patron repeated before leaving.

Obi-Wan lifted his drink and tossed it back.

The Bounty Hunter approached the Jedi. She drew her pistol from its holster and held it down out of sight. Anakin inspected the faces of various aliens, looking for the changeling. Obi-Wan signalled for another drink. The gun moved toward his unsuspecting back.

The drink was poured and Obi-Wan reached for it. The gun was raised to aim directly at his back, and suddenly Obi-Wan turned fast, his lightsaber flashing. There was a shrill scream and the Bounty Hunter's arm hit the floor. Obi-Wan caught her as she fell.

The room was silent. The club's customers rose menacingly from their seats, and Anakin was suddenly at Obi-Wan's side, looking menacingly at the possible threats. "Easy. Official business. Go back to your drinks," he warned them.

Slowly, the customers sat back down and conversation resumed. On the club's stage, the performers picked up their routine again. Obi-Wan and Anakin lifted the Bounty Hunter and carried her out the club's back door where they lowered her back down to the ground.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"The Senator from Naboo," she managed to get out through the pain.

"Who hired you?" Obi-Wan then asked.

The Bounty Hunter glared at Obi-Wan. "It was just a job."

"Who hired you?" Anakin tried. "Tell us... tell us now!"

The Bounty Hunter glared hatefully. "It was a Bounty Hunter called..."

There was a sudden FTZZZ sound. The Bounty Hunter twitched as she was hit by a poison dart that killed her almost instantly.

There was a whoosh from above. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked up to see an armoured Bounty Hunter taking off from a roof high above. Obi-Wan looked down at the woman in his arms. He touched her neck and pulled out a small toxic dart.

"Fuck it," Anakin cursed...

* * *

Padmé looked up as Anakin and Obi-Wan returned. Anakin had scrapes on the exposed skin of his arms from where he hit the pavement while Obi-Wan looked tired. "Did you catch him?" she asked, watching them carefully.

"We caught the first of them, before she was assassinated by the second," Anakin informed her. He was moving slowly, his body aching from falling and hitting the pavement. "There's more than one player looking to kill you."

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "The Jedi Council will look into the Bounty Hunter," he informed the other man.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "It's highly likely that the Jedi Order has a mole which has led to the Senator being targeted so well. It surely wasn't her security team that hadn't told them that there would be a new bodyguard and Jedi protecting her," he replied, moving so he was in between Obi-Wan and Padmé.

Obi-Wan sighed internally; Anakin hadn't lost his distrust of others. "Then what do you purpose we do?"

Anakin turned to look at Padmé. "The Senator and I will discuss what she believes should be our plan of action," he replied, glaring at Obi-Wan when he opened his mouth to protest.

"Can everyone but Anakin leave the room so we can speak?" Padmé requested before a fight could break out.

Obi-Wan glared at Anakin before walking out with Ahsoka hot on his heels. Captain Typho and Sabé followed, leaving Anakin and Padmé alone.

"You look hurt," Padmé commented, watching Anakin carefully.

Anakin shook his head. "My job is to protect you, Padmé. I'll heal," he replied. "Let's discuss your options..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently, I'm dead, according to one reviewers of one of my other stories. I'm not, obviously :). But college is the main priority in my life at the moment. I failed an exam due to missing so much after my accident in November so I need to concentrate on that. But I will do updates whenever I'm able to. Thank you for your immense patience and kindness :)


	4. Making Plans

_"You look hurt," Padmé commented, watching Anakin carefully._

_Anakin shook his head. "My job is to protect you, Padmé. I'll heal," he replied. "Let's discuss your options..."_

* * *

Padmé nodded and led Anakin over to the couches. "Are you sure you don't need me to clean those cuts?" she asked as he sat down, the young man stifling a groan.

Anakin looked down at his cuts, noticing why Padmé looked so concerned; the bloody scrapes were covered with dirt and dust. He looked back at Padmé. "I can clean them myself, milady. You don't need to worry about me," he replied softly; he had spent the last ten years taking care of himself, another day wouldn't change that.

Padmé shook her head at him. "You're not all powerful, Ani," she told him, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "For once in your life, will you let someone else help you for a change?"

Anakin slowly nodded, watching her walk over to grab a Medpac. She walked back over to him, sitting beside him. Keeping her eyes focused on his injuries, she quickly dealt with the wounds before they could become infected.

Anakin tensed every time she wiped his injuries but said nothing, looking distantly onto the skyline of Coruscant.

When she finally finished, she set the Medpac down and watched him as he rolled his shoulders. "What do you suggest I do?" she asked, noticing he was getting jumpy.

Anakin looked at her. "Your life is more important than a debate in a poisoned Senate," he started, making her frown at him. "You need to go into hiding, Padmé."

Padmé stood up and walked over to the window. "You are asking me to run away from something I have worked to gain for the length of my career as a Senator," she stated. "Do you know what you are asking me to do, Ani?"

"I'm asking you to be selfish for once. You can't win your fight if you are dead," Anakin stated, watching her carefully.

She turned back to him. "I do not like this idea of hiding."

Anakin nodded. "I know. But if you want this bounty hunter to be stopped, you need to be safe in order for it to happen."

"You trust the Jedi to find this bounty hunter?" she asked, watching him as he smirked darkly.

"They wouldn't want to ruin their reputation," he stated calmly. "But I would have others work behind the scenes too."

Padmé bit her bottom lip and looked out the window again. "Where would you suggest I go?" she eventually asked.

"Is there anywhere remote on Naboo that you can go?" he asked.

Padmé thought for a moment then nodded.

"I will accompany you there. Captain Typhoo and Dormé can stay here to protect whoever you choose to stand in while you wait for the Jedi to find the bounty hunter," he stated.

Padmé nodded. "I need to prepare orders for Representative Binks," she stated before leaving Anakin alone.

He watched her leave and sighed. He could feel her anger and disappointment at the idea of going into hiding. He leaned back on the seat and watched the skyline, letting Padmé's presence in the background fill his thoughts so he could keep an eye on her…

* * *

**_Jedi Council, Jedi Temple, Coruscant…_ **

"Captain Typhoo hired Anakin Skywalker as Senator Amidala's protector?" Mace Windu repeated, watching Obi-Wan and Ahsoka carefully. "Why?"

"Anakin has become a Dark Jedi," Obi-Wan answered. "He uses his abilities as a mercenary."

"Is he a threat to the Senator?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No. He seems very protective of the Senator, Master Ki. Skywalker showed distaste towards the Order but not to anyone else that was present," Ahsoka stated. "He suffered injuries in trying to catch the bounty hunters."

"He also continues to use the Force and has adapted a lightsaber form combined of Niman and Shien," Obi-Wan added. "He has become much stronger since he left the Order."

The Council looked at each other, surprise and worry clearly written over their faces.

"Meditate on this, I must," Yoda eventually stated. "Clouded, Skywalker's future is. No longer the boy from Tatooine, he is. Much darkness, I sense in him."

"For the meantime, you must track down this bounty hunter. Without Senator Amidala, we cannot stop the fact that the Senate will vote for a creation of an army," Mace Windu stated. "May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi, Tano."

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan bowed respectively before leaving the Council's chamber.

"Master, do you think it was wise informing the Council that Skywalker has become a Dark Jedi?" Ahsoka asked as they made their way through the Temple.

Obi-Wan was silent for a few minutes before finally answering. "I think it would be foolish not to tell them. Anakin could become our most formidable enemy. We can't take anything for granted."

* * *

Anakin waited in the Senator's bed chambers as the droids replaced the window Obi-Wan had dived out the night before. Padmé was packing her bags with what she needed for the trip from Coruscant to Naboo. They would be taking one of Anakin's acquired aircrafts that wasn't linked to either him or Padmé.

"Do you still follow the Jedi Code?" Padmé asked to break the silence.

Anakin turned and looked at her. "No," he finally answered. "The Jedi Code contradicted the Council," he informed her. "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force," he recited. "I follow my own code now."

Padmé looked at him. "And what is your code?" she asked.

Anakin smiled. "I have a lot of rules," he told her. "Stay my sabers from the flesh of innocents. Don't blindly follow when others tell you what to think. Honour the dead and give time to remember them. Every death is a tragedy, to someone somewhere; only be the reason for that tragedy if it is the only possible option because every life is important. True love is selfless because it's not about you anymore." He cocked his head to the side. "They're the main rules."

Padmé raised an eyebrow at him. "Yet you still carry your sabers," she commented.

Anakin nodded. "The lightsaber does not make the Jedi. The Jedi makes the saber," he answered. "I was the Jedi that made the lightsabers. I'm no longer Jedi who once wielded them."

There was a knock on the door before Dormé stepped inside. "Milady, Master Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano have arrived," she announced.

"I'll be there momentarily, Dormé. Thank you," Padmé replied before turning back to Anakin. "Is your anger against the Order clouding the relationship you built with Obi-Wan?" she asked.

"I feel no rage against Obi-Wan or the Jedi. I feel anger and disappointment. But nothing that would make me wish ill against them. Only that they find the errors in their ways," he replied.

Padmé nodded. "Let's see what they want."

Anakin followed her out of the room, the two of them finding the two Jedi waiting for them.

"Master Jedi, what brings you here so early in the morning?" she greeted.

Obi-Wan's eyes lingered over where Padmé and Anakin had exited Padmé's bed chamber. "Where are you going, Senator? We do not have any major leads on the location of the bounty hunter," he asked.

Padmé kept a neutral face as she answered, "I have decided to leave Coruscant until the Order find whoever is responsible for the bounty hunter. Putting my life in jeopardy while you are still investigating is counter-productive. I have already arranged my protection and dealt with the Chancellor."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin before looking back at Padmé. "Who will be going with you?" he asked.

"The less people who know, the better," Anakin answered. "The Senator's safety is the priority for all of us here."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest but Ahsoka interrupted him. "Of course, the Senator's safety is the priority for all of us," she started. "But communication is key in making sure that we can all do our part to keep her safe."

Anakin raised an eyebrow at the young Padawan. "Jedi are not immune to mindreading," he stated. "You are only less likely to be able to crack. The less people who know, the better. We don't know who our enemies are."

"And you do?" Obi-Wan asked. "To you, everyone is your enemy."

"I am the Chosen One," Anakin replied dryly. "The deadliest predator is the one you cannot see."

Padmé noticed the anger on Obi-Wan's face. "You are blinded by what you can see, Anakin. We are not your enemies."

"Nor are you my friend," Anakin countered. "No true ally would stab me in the back. I found the truth your Order was hiding from everyone. And I left before you could betray me any further. There is no rage left in me," he continued. "Only sadness that Qui-Gon died in vain for this supposedly just Order."

Neither Ahsoka nor Padmé knew how to react. Obi-Wan's colour drained from his face. Anakin simply crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for a response.

"I wonder what Qui-Gon would say if he saw the Chosen One turn into this," Obi-Wan responded. "I have little hope in you, Anakin. Maybe Qui-Gon was wrong after all."

Anakin smirked. "I don't even trust myself. Why would I expect anyone to have any hope in me," he replied. Cocking his head to the side, he added, "We are who we choose to be."

Obi-Wan turned to Padmé. "Milady, I would endeavour you to inform the Council of your plans," he informed her before turning on his heels and walking out of the room. Ahsoka quickly followed her master as Padmé turned to Anakin.

"What have you just done?" she asked, watching him carefully.

Anakin looked at her. "Right and wrong don't come in black and white but in shades of grey. I simply showed him that I understand that now."

Padmé frowned. Before she could say anything else, he stated, "We will be leaving soon. Embo will have the ship ready for us." Padmé nodded, watching Anakin move to collect their bags.

"Who are you, Ani?" she whispered to herself...


	5. Moving

**_Raxus Prime. Four Years Ago…_ **

_Anakin watched in terror as rebel after rebel was cut through with blaster bolts, no mercy shown by the Raxus soldiers._

_"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted as he arrived at the cliff. "What is wrong with you?"_

_"Those soldiers are killing the rebels. Without trial!" Anakin shouted over the noise. "Why are we supporting them?!"_

_"The rebels are our enemies, Anakin! We must serve our duty!" Obi-Wan replied. "Anakin, now!"_

_They were both distracted when they turned to look at a young Rodian boy slipping to his knees at the side of his mother. A soldier stood behind the boy before shooting the young Rodian in the back of the head. Anakin couldn't believe his eyes._

_Obi-Wan turned his head to the commanding soldier. "Where are the rebel leaders hiding?"_

_Anakin's eyes stayed locked on the body of the young Rodian…_

* * *

**Anakin's Ship…**

Anakin was in the cockpit when Padmé entered. She sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked as he turned the ship on auto-pilot.

"Did you mean those things you said to Obi-Wan?" she replied, turning to look at him. "Are you proud that you are the Chosen One?"

"Am I proud that I'm the Chosen One? No," Anakin answered. "I only use it to piss off the Jedi. As for the other stuff. I meant some of it, yes. Does that mean that I want Obi-Wan dead? No. He was like a father to me. But I felt betrayed by the Jedi and by Obi-Wan. There is nothing I can do to change that."

Padmé frowned. "You still care for him," she stated rather than asked.

Anakin nodded. "He was like my father. We fought, yes. But he did care for me," he answered.

Padmé looked out the window. "Why fight him like you have then?"

"Some things are unforgiveable," Anakin replied. "I hold no rage or hatred. Just disappointment."

Padmé watched him carefully. "You voice your disappointment through your fighting," she stated.

"It's the only way some people listen," Anakin replied. He checked the coordinates. "We have a few more hours before we arrive on Naboo."

"The Queen has requested me to meet with her," Padmé informed him. "She would also like to me you."

Anakin nodded. "Of course, milady," he replied.

Padmé sat back in her seat. "You spoke of rules. What made you think of them?" she asked.

Anakin looked at her. "There are twenty rules that I live by. And Force users I have trained who distrusted the Council," he informed her.

"You have trained other Force users?" Padmé asked, looking at him, surprised.

Anakin nodded. "Four. Galen, Caden, Juno and Ezra," he informed her. "They're all working on different aspects of their own training at the moment."

Padmé leaned her head back. "What ages are they?"

"Ezra is the youngest. He's ten. Caden is fifteen. Galen and Juno are both sixteen," he answered. "All of them are orphans."

"And you took them in?" Padmé asked.

Anakin nodded. "Yes. The Jedi were responsible for the death of their parents. By not stopping the regimes on the planets they lived on where the soldiers were willing to kill children to consolidate their power."

Padmé bit her lip; it explained Anakin's distaste towards the Jedi. "What are your rules?" she asked.

"They're not exactly rules. Merely lessons I have learned and codes I live by. Like a Creed," Anakin replied. He took a breath before reciting them;  
"Stay my sabers from the flesh of innocents.  
Don't blindly follow when others tell you what to think.  
Honour the dead and give time to remember them.  
Every death is a tragedy, every life is important.  
True love is selfless because it's not about you anymore.  
Follow your own Code.  
Do not take pleasure in the deaths for which you are responsible.  
No person should pass from his world without knowing some kindness  
Try not to hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it.  
Respect the ones who came before.  
Respect the people you love and cherish the moments you share with them.  
Don't put yourself above others.  
Sometimes, to understand the present, you have to go back to your past.  
Do not regret growing older. It's a privilege denied to many.  
New beginnings are often disguised as painful endings.  
Respect yourself enough to walk away from anything that no longer serves you, grows you, or makes you happy.  
Never be ashamed of a scar. It simply means you were stronger than whatever tried to hurt you.  
Holding onto anger is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die.  
Life's hardest choices are the ones that force you to question your own moral code.  
The death of others around you is unavoidable. It's how you deal with it that counts."

Padmé frowned. "You have used the teachings of the Jedi in a way to make your own ideology. Removing what you thought was wrong and adding what you think is right," she observed. "You're frustrated with the Jedi but you don't hate them."

Anakin nodded. "If Obi-Wan was in need of my help, I would help him," he replied. "Just because I distrust their morals, doesn't mean that I want to see them fall."

Padmé was beginning to understand this new Anakin. He didn't want people to be robbed of their free will. That in order to have justice and freedom, Orders such as the Jedi were unnecessary. "You don't trust the Republic either," she stated.

Anakin smirked. "I trust one or two politicians," he replied. "Not so sure about the third," he added cheekily.

Padmé shook her head. "You're making fun of me," she accused, pushing at his shoulder.

Anakin grinned. "No, no!" he replied. "I wouldn't dare tease a politician. I don't know which face would reply."

"Not all politicians are two-faced," she replied. "Some of us are very genuine."

"I can think of one genuine politician," he told her.

"Who?"

"You," he answered honestly. "You listen to the people. You actually give a damn about the lives that are lost in conflicts. You fight for the true definition of democracy. No other politician in the Senate does that."

Padmé was surprised; she didn't think of Anakin looking into the dealings of the Senate, let alone her debates. "Have you been stalking my actions in the Senate?"

Anakin smirked. "No. The Holonet does that for me," he retorted. "I keep an eye on the Senate to protect the people I call family."

Padmé understood the want to protect family. She did it every day. "I hope the Holonet is a nicer battlefront than the inner chambers of the Senate," she commented drily….

* * *

Anakin skilfully landed the ship in the port of the capital. Since they had little with them, they were quick off the ship with R2 following them. Anakin pulled his hood up and took Padmé's larger bag as she led the way across the courtyard towards the palace.

"If I grew up here, I don't think I'd ever leave," Anakin commented as they walked up the steps of the palace.

Padmé couldn't help but laugh. "I doubt that," she responded.

"No, really," Anakin started. "When I started my training, I was very homesick and very lonely. This city and my mother were the only pleasant things I had to think about..." he trailed off.

Padmé nodded in understanding. "The first time I saw the Capital, I was very young... I'd never seen a waterfall before. I thought they were so beautiful... I never dreamed one day I'd live in the palace," she told him.

He smirked. "Did you dream of power and politics when you were a little girl?" he teased.

Padmé laughed and shook her head. "No. That was the last thing I thought of. My dream was to help in the "Refugee Relief Movement." I never thought of running for elected office. But the more history I studied, the more I realised how much good politicians could do. So when I was eight, I joined the "Apprentice Legislators". Then later, I became a Senatorial advisor, with such a passion that, before I knew it, I was elected Queen. Partly because I scored so high on my education certificate, but for the most part it was my conviction that reform was possible. I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected, but now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough. I'm not sure I was ready."

Anakin shook his head. "The people you served thought you did a good job. I heard they tried to amend the Constitution so you could stay in office," he told her.

"Popular rule is not democracy, Ani," Padmé replied. "It gives the people what they want, not what they need. And, truthfully, I was relieved when my two terms were up. So were my parents. They worried about me during the blockade and couldn't wait for it all to be over. Actually, I was hoping to have a family by now... My sisters have the most amazing, wonderful kids... but when the Queen asked me to serve as Senator, I couldn't refuse her."

"I think she made the right call," he informed her. "I think the Republic needs you... I'm glad you chose to serve. You might be the one to find a cure for the poisoned system we live in," he informed her, making her smile at his words…

* * *

Queen Jamillia greeted Anakin and Padmé entered the throne room. "We've been worried about you. I'm so glad you're safe, Padmé."

Padmé smiled. "Thank you, Your Highness. I only wish I could have served you better by staying on Coruscant for the vote," she replied.

"Given the circumstances, Senator, you know it was the only decision Her Highness could have made," Sio Bibble stated.

Queen Jamillia nodded in agreement before asking, "How many systems have joined Count Dooku and the separatists?"

"About two hundred," Padmé answered. "And more are leaving the Republic every day. If the Senate votes to create an army, I'm sure it's going to push us into a civil war."

"It's unthinkable!" Sio Bibble stated. "There hasn't been a full-scale war since the formation of the Republic!"

"Do you see any way, through negotiations, to bring the separatists back into the Republic?" Queen Jamillia asked Padmé.

"Not if they feel threatened," the Senator answered. "The separatists don't have an army, but if they are provoked, they will move to defend themselves. I'm sure of that. And with no time or money to build an army, my guess is they will turn to the Commerce Guilds or the Trade Federation for help."

Queen Jamillia looked outraged. "The armies of commerce! Why has nothing been done in the Senate to restrain them?"

"I'm afraid that, despite the Chancellor's best efforts, there are still many bureaucrats, judges, and even Senators on the payrolls of the Guilds," Padmé stated calmly.

"It's outrageous!" Sio Bibble stated. "After all of those hearings, and the four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. Do those money mongers control everything?"

"We must keep our faith in the Republic," Queen Jamillia stated. "The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it."

"Let's pray that day never comes," Padmé agreed.

"In the meantime, we must consider your own safety," Queen Jamillia told Padmé.

Sio Bibble signalled to the other advisors and attendants who bowed and left the room. "What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?" he asked Anakin.

Anakin raised an eyebrow at the Counsellor. "I am not a Jedi, Counsellor," he stated calmly. "The Senator and I have discussed her options about her homeland and where she will feel most comfortable."

Padmé nodded in agreement with Anakin's words. "We have come to the conclusion that the Lake County would be the best place to stay. It's isolated and will not raise any questions," she informed the Queen and her former Advisor.

Sio Bibble looked at Anakin. "Were you not the young boy who blew up the Trade Federation ship during the Invasion?" the older man asked. "The one who joined the Jedi Order not long afterwards?"

Anakin could have groaned in frustrations but he held back his initial reaction. "Yes, Counsellor, I am. But ten years allows for a lot of change. I am no longer a member of the Jedi Order.

Padmé could see that Anakin was reluctant to talk about his time in the Order with Sio so she stepped in. "Anakin is a capable private worker who my Security Chief believed was the right candidate for the job as my personal bodyguard since Anakin is a person I know for longer than my time in a Senatorial position. I agree."

Queen Jamillia looked happy with Padmé's words. "Then we should not keep you any further. If I need anything from you I will send for you," she told Padmé.

Padmé nodded. "Thank you, your Highness," she said, bowing slightly to the Queen.

Anakin followed suit before following Padmé out of the room. "We should get set up in the safehouse before you visit your parents," he stated as he pulled up his hood.

Padmé looked at him in surprise. "Thank you," she eventually replied when she eventually recovered from her shock.

Anakin simply smiled and they made their way out of the palace to move to the safehouse in the Lake County.


	6. Same Face, Different Soul

_**Coruscant, Four Years Ago…** _

_Anakin felt the anger coursing through him as he mediated. After another argument with Obi-Wan and the Council, he had been sent to mediate, a punishment for the padawan. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not push his emotions away, his anger and disappointment towards the Council and the Order dominating his thoughts. It was their fault for all of the deaths of the innocents lost on Raxus. For the orphaning of so many children by not stopping the regimes that were so willing to do anything to consolidate their power. Anakin opened his eyes and glared at the wall, willing his ability in the Force to not damage anything in the room. It wouldn't help anything. The disappointment he felt slowly began to overpower his anger: those he had held so highly had proven to be anything but what they said to be. He needed to leave. Remove himself from the politically controlled design of the Jedi Order. He stood up and quickly packed what little objects he owned; his spare robes, a spare cloak, spare boots, little figurines he had carved himself. He wouldn't be coming back to the place he had thought he could call home._

_Pulling on the black cloak, he snuck out into the deserted halls of the Temple. No one was awake at this hour, leaving Anakin free to make his way through the Temple so he could move out onto the streets of Coruscant. Darkness covered the streets, the fog at one of its highest during the night. He pulled his inner tunic over his mouth as he moved, hiding in the shadows from the older Jedi who were patrolling the grounds. He watched as they made small talk, making their way along the grounds. They didn't noticed Anakin using the Force to conceal himself in the shadows, his dark robes adding to his attempts. The sixteen-year-old frowned as he felt a disturbance through the Force, making him look back up at the part of the Temple where the Jedi resided; they realised he was gone. The Jedi who had been patrolling rushed back to the residential area of the Temple._

" _Move, Anakin," he muttered to himself, pushing himself from the wall and racing quickly towards the outer wall. He could hear the shouting, the search beginning for him. But he had made his choice, willing himself to rid himself of the pain and anger and hate he had begun to feel within the confines of the Order. Maybe, in time, he would understand the actions of the Council. But for now, he would make his own choices, follow his own code. Maybe a new order was needed to save the galaxy from itself…_

* * *

_**Naboo, Present Day…** _

Anakin followed Padmé up the stairs leading into Varykino, carrying the heavier of her bags, despite her insistence to carry them herself. He watched as the caretaker, Paddy, greeted the young Senator with an old friendly smile. The former Jedi couldn't help but feel out of place in the serene beauty that covered the surroundings of the retreat.

"Padmé, it's so good to see you safe," he greeted with a tender smile as the young Senator hug him in greeting.

"Hello, Paddy. It's good to be here again," she answered with a smile.

Paddy stepped back and took in Anakin's appearance. "And who may this be, milady?" he asked politely.

"This is Anakin Skywalker. An old friend of mine who has been appointed as my personal bodyguard for the foreseeable future," Padmé answered honestly.

"The little boy who saved us ten years ago," Paddy added as realisation hit him. "It is an honour to meet you, sir," he addressed the younger man.

"No need for formalities," Anakin replied, pushing his hood down. "I'm happy to help in whatever way I can."

"You're a hero here, Anakin. You should be addressed as such," Paddy replied, looking shocked at the modest reply from the young man.

Anakin smiled and tilted his head. "Honestly, I prefer peace and quiet over recognition," he admitted. "Working from the shadows to protect is more productive than working in the light," he added.

Padmé looked back at Anakin, surprise clouding her thoughts. But then again, he was still that ten-year-old boy who had once know nothing of greed, wanting to help complete strangers who had been stranded on the outer rim territory on Tatoonine.

"That is very honourable of you, Anakin," Paddy responded. "We owe you many thanks for helping Padmé get home safe."

Anakin's smile grew. "She has a bad habit of making herself a target," he agreed, making Paddy grin while Padmé snort in indignation.

"I do not!" she protested, glaring at the two smiling men. "Just because I chose to speak out does not mean I make myself a target."

"Of course not, milady," Anakin responded with a smirk before turning his head back to Paddy. "Where do you want me to carry the bags?"

"Follow me," Paddy answered, grinning at the frustrated but fond glare from Padmé.

* * *

 

People were passing through the little street. Old men were sunning themselves, women gossiping, kids playing. Anakin, Padmé and R2 turned onto a side street. Anakin was dressed as he always was; in a black, sleeveless hooded robe, his hood pulled up as he walked with the Senator. Padmé wore a beautiful simple dress. She stopped, beaming as she looked up at a terrace house.

"There's my house," she stated with a happy smile. She started forward while Anakin hung back, his red tinted blue eyes flickering around his surroundings. "What? Don't say you're shy!" she teased, making him smirk up at her.

"Milady, there is little I am shy about," he replied but was unable to continue when, suddenly, there are shouts from two little girls who ran from the house. They come running towards Padmé.

"Aunt Padmé! Aunt Padmé!" they shouted in unison as they rushed towards her.

"Ryoo! Pooja!" Padmé exclaimed, crouching down to embrace her two nieces. "I'm so happy to see you!" she continued, pressing loving kisses to their cheeks before standing once more, noticing her nieces eyeball Anakin. "This is Anakin," she introduced with a smile. "Anakin, this is Ryoo and Pooja."

Anakin smiled as he greeted the girls who replied shyly. Before noticing the astrodroid behind the two adults. "R2!" they exclaimed, racing towards the droid and hugging him. R2 whistled and beeped, making Padmé laugh at the sight.

Smiling, the two adults begun to move towards the house while the girls stayed outside to play with R2. Padmé and Anakin were greeted by her father, Ruwee Naberrie, who hugged and kissed his daughter, shaking Anakin's hand before leading them to the dinner room. They entered the room just as Padmé's older sister, Sola, entered in from the kitchen carrying a big bowl of food.

"They're eating over at Jev Narran's later, mom," Sola shouted over her shoulder, referring to her own daughters. "They just had a snack. They'll be fine." Sola put the bowl down on the table before turning to look at her father, her sister and Anakin.

"Anakin, this is my sister, Sola," Padmé introduced with a slight smile.

"Hello, Anakin," Sola greeted.

"Hello," Anakin replied politely with a nod of his head.

Sola sat down as her mother, Jobal, entered with another heaped bowl of steaming food. "You're just in time for dinner," Jobal announced. "I hope you're hungry, Anakin."

"A little," he replied, staying polite in the childhood home of his employer/friend.

Padmé scoffed. "He's being polite, mom," she answered. "We're starving."

Ruwee grinned. "You came to the right place at the right time," he stated as he sat down. "Sit down, son," he instructed, gesturing towards the chair beside him. Padmé sat between her mother and Anakin while Sola was seated across from her sister.

Jobal started passing the food while she turned to address her youngest daughter. "Honey, it's so good to see you safe," she started. "We were so worried," she added.

Padmé shout her mother a dirty look while Ruwee smiled as he watched.

"Dear..." he warned, noticing the argumentative look on his youngest daughter's face.

Jobal noticed too. "I know, I know... But I had to say it. Now it's done," she stated.

"Well, this is exciting!" Sola exclaimed, changing the subject. "Do you know, Anakin, you're the first boyfriend my sister's ever brought home?" she asked with a look of mischief on her face.

Anakin raised an eyebrow, not sure of what to say to that. At the same time, Padmé rolled her eyes and replied, "Sola! He isn't my boyfriend! He's a bodyguard assigned by the Security Chief to protect me."

"A bodyguard?!" Jobal exclaimed, shock and worry lacing her tone. "Oh, Padmé! They didn't tell us it was that serious!"

"It's not, mom, I promise," Padmé replied, glancing at her mother. "Anyway, Anakin's a friend. I've known him for years. Remember that little boy who was with the Jedi during the blockade crisis?" she asked. When they nodded, she gestured at Anakin's quiet form. "Well, he grew up."

Anakin noticed the looks he was getting but kept eating, preferring not to be the centre of attention.

"Honey, when are you going to settle down?" Jobal asked instead, noticing that Anakin was uncomfortable with the attention focused on him. "Haven't you had enough of that life? I certainly have!"

"Mom, I'm not in any danger," Padmé denied.

Ruwee turned to Anakin with a raised eyebrow. "Is she?"

Anakin could feel all eyes on him. "To an extent, she is. I'm only here as a precaution," he half-lied. The relief from Padmé was obvious.

* * *

 

Dinner passed with little more commotion. Ruwee requested Anakin's company as he walked around the gardens. "Sometimes I wish I'd travelled more..." Ruwee started as he inspected some of the flowers in the garden. "But I must say, I'm happy here."

"Padmé tells me you teach at the university," Anakin stated, his hands folded over the small of his back.

"Yes," Ruwee nodded. "Before that, I was a builder. I also worked for the refugee relief movement, when I was very young."

* * *

 

While Ruwee and Anakin walked about the garden, Padmé, Sola and Jobal cleared the table. And Padmé was subjected to more teasing from her older sister.

"Why haven't you told us about him?" Sola asked, watching her sister with a teasing smirk.

"What's there to talk about? He's just a boy," Padmé retorted, feeling uncomfortable at the questioning from her sister.

"A boy?!" exclaimed Sola. "Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"Sola, stop it!" Padmé protested.

"It's obvious he has feelings for you. Are you saying, little baby sister, that you haven't noticed?" Sola continued, ignoring Padmé's protests.

"I'm not your  _baby_  sister, Sola. Anakin and I are friends... Our relationship is strictly professional." Padmé turned to her mother. "Mom, would you tell her to stop it?"

Sola laughed. "Well, maybe you haven't noticed the way he looks at you. I think you're afraid to."

"Cut it out," Padmé tried to snarl.

Jobal interrupted the two sisters before it turned into a fight. "Sola's just concerned... We all are."

Padmé sighed. "Oh, mom, you're impossible. What I'm doing is important," she answered.

Jobal shook her head. "You've done your service, Padmé. it's time you had a life of your own. You're missing so much!" she protested. Padmé shook her head too. When would they listen to her?

* * *

 

Anakin and Ruwee had begun walking in the garden again while Padmé was interrogated by her mother and sister. Ruwee stopped and faced Anakin directly. "Now tell me, son. How serious is this thing? How much danger is my daughter really in?" Ruwee asked.

Anakin mentally sighed. No point lying to the man. "There have been two attempts on her life. Chances are there'll be more. The Jedi Order is tracking down the assassins. I'm sure they'll find out who they are. This situation won't last long in my opinion," he answered diplomatically.

"I don't want anything to happen to her," Ruwee answered, looking up and spotting the girls in the kitchen window.

The former Jedi followed Ruwee's line of sight. "I promise you, I won't let anything happen to her."

* * *

 

Later, Anakin watched as Padmé throw some things into a bag.

"Don't worry, this won't take long," she stated, noting his tense form in her bedroom.

"Take your time. As long as we get there before dark, we'll be fine," he answered as he looked around the room while Padmé continued packing.

"I move around so much, I've never had a place of my own," she stated as she packed. "Official residences have no warmth. I feel good here. I feel at home."

Anakin smiled sadly at that. "I never had a real home," he commented. "Home was always where my mom was. Then, as I grew up and after I left the Order, all I've had was the clothes on my back, the money in my pocket and my sabers." He picked up a framed hologram as he spoke, looking over at Padmé. "Is this you?"

The hologram shows Padmé at the age of seven or eight surrounded by forty or fifty little Shadda-Bi-Boran children. Padmé held one in her arms as they all smiled at the camera.

Padmé walked over to Anakin. "That was when I went with the relief group to Shadda-Bi-Boran," she explained. "Their sun was imploding and the planet was dying. I was helping to relocate the children. See that little one I'm holding?" She smiled sadly. "His name was N'a-Kee-Tula, which means sweetheart. He was so full of life... All those kids were. I did everything I could to save him, but he died... They all did," she continued. "They were never able to adapt... To live off their native planet."

Anakin frowned and placed the hologram down, feeling her pain. He turned and picked up another hologram of Padmé at the age of ten or eleven. She was wearing official robes and standing between two robed legislators, her expression severe.

Padmé smiled ironically. "My first day as an apprentice legislator. Notice the difference?" she asked as she pulled a face.

The former Jedi grinned but said nothing. Padmé rolled her eyes before returning to packing. Anakin set the two holograms down side by side - the beaming little girl, and the stern, unsmiling adolescent. Two different sides of a woman he had always viewed as an angel as a child. It seemed like he wasn't the only one who wore a mask to hide the suffering he had seen.

"Done," Padmé announced, making Anakin look over at her. "Let's go."

* * *

Padmé watched Anakin meditate on the balcony. Despite trying to convince herself that he had simply grown up, it was hard to deny that Anakin had changed from the loving, caring young boy he had once been. He was darker, his eyes carrying the pains of his past. His body was also scarred; she noticed the wraps on his arm when he wore his uniform. But once they were off, the scars were obvious. And right now, on the balcony, Anakin wasn't wearing a top, Padmé could count every scar littering his back.

"I can feel you watching me, Milady," Anakin commented, breaking Padmé from her thoughts. "What do you want to know?"

Padmé frowned as Anakin turned to face her, his eyes dark from the thoughts that had been running through his mind. "Something has been plaguing your mind lately," she started. "What is it?"

Anakin's face darkened slightly. "A past memory. Happened over a year ago," he answered truthfully. He looked back over the lake before returning his gaze to Padmé. "I travelled to Tatoonine. To find my mother. By the time I found her, free and married with a stepson… she'd been captured by Tusken Raiders. They had tortured her…" He cut himself off with a swallow.

Padmé frowned, already guessing what he was about to say. Slowly, she walked over to him, watching him carefully. "Ani?"

His eyes slid closed. "She died in my arms, Padmé. And I could do nothing to save her," he whispered. "I almost killed the whole tribe afterwards. Ended up killing the main torturers. Brought my mother to her husband and buried her peacefully. At least she got to see me one more time before her death."

Padmé's eyes saddened. She wrapped her arms around his waist, offering a hug. No words could take away or comfort the pain he had gone through.

Anakin wrapped his arms around Padmé, his larger form engulfing her petite body. "Thank you," he whispered into her hair. Confessing the events of his mother's death had been hard for him. But with Padmé, it had felt easier. He frowned as he pulled away slowly. "Why are you awake? It's too early for breakfast." Or to contact anyone, he mentally added.

"I'm usually awake at this time while on Coruscant. I haven't adjusted to the different time yet," she answered with an honest smile. "I thought I'd take a walk around before I found you." She raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Why are you out here?"

"Trying to meditate before someone interrupted me," he replied with a cheeky grin.

Padmé's eyes narrowed playfully before shaking her head. "You seem happier here," she stated, noting the change in mood in the young man in front of her.

He smirked. "Naboo is a lot more peaceful than the likes of Coruscant." He tilted his head, his smirk growing. "The view isn't too bad either."

The Senator blushed deeply at the implication from her protector. "Coruscant is too industrial… Anywhere is better than the Republic's capital," she answered, looking out onto the lake. "Less fumes, less noise. You miss the peace when you're not here."

Anakin nodded in understanding. "When you travel a lot, you seem to become immune to the fumes. But the noise you can't seem to make stop. All you seem to want is peace of quietness."

"You're very different from the little boy I met on Tatooine, Ani. The light in your eyes is gone."

He smiled slightly at her words. "That little boy got hurt in a lot of ways. He had to change and grow up a lot," he eventually answered. "A lot of opinions I once had no longer exist, while some still do."

"Which ones still do?"

"You're still the only angel I remember seeing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Updates will still be spontaneous due to personal on-goings irl. Thank you everyone for your patience.


End file.
